Ich will doch nur bei dir sein! 5
by Silvy
Summary: Nagi ist mitlerweile im Krankenhaus, doch was wird nun mit ihm und schuSchu passieren. Ihr werdet es erleben


Ich will doch nur bei dir sein !  
  
Teil: 5/? Autor: Rikku-san Warning: Das ist meine erste Weiss Kreuz Fic, also bitte nicht so streng sein. shonen ai und diesmal auch fast gar nicht schlimm, jede Menge out of Charakter!! Raiting: is schon Jugendfrei Pairing: Schu / Nagi und Aya / Omi (passiert aber noch nichts ;-P ) Disclaimer: Weiss und Schwarz gehören nicht mir *sniff*, sondern dem guten Koya und Projekt Weiss ( vielleicht schenken die sie mir ja?) etc. das heisst, keine Kohle für ein armes bedürftiges Mädel  
  
Ja, das ist nun Chapter 5, wems gefällt, oder auch nicht, der kann mir m@ilen (Donnersturm@aol.com oder Dummibaerchen@aol.com) oder einfach direkt posten. So genug gelabert, viel spass (oder auch nicht) beim lesen.  
  
Ich will doch nur bei dir sein!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Als Schuldig das Zimmer verlassen hatte setzte sich Omi auf dessen Stuhl und ließ sich von Nagi mustern.  
  
"Wie sieht denn euer Blumenladen aus? Und was für Blumen habt ihr dort?" brach Nagi dann die Stille und wurde von Omi warm angelächelte. Dieser begann dann den Laden zu beschreiben und von den Mädchen zu erzählen, die meistens nur kamen um die 4 hübschen Blumenhändler zu begaffen, während er innerlich grinste. Er hatte also richtig gesehen, das zwischen den Beiden mehr als nur Freundschaft war.  
  
Unterdessen hatte sich Schuldig auf die Suche nach der Jungen Ärztin gemacht. Ihren Namen hatte er schon wieder vergessen, doch es war nicht schwer sie zu finden. Er musste nur die Rattenschwänze [1] die ihren Kopf zierten erwähnen und schon wusste jeder wen er suchte. Er versuchte ein möglichst freundliches Gesicht zu machen als er auf sie zuging und sie ansprach. "Hallo Fräulein Tanima." Sie drehte sich um und lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Ah, Herr Schuldig. Ich habe sie schon gesucht. Sie waren bestimmt bei ihrem Bruder nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja, bei dem war ich." - Die ist echt putzig. Hält Nagi für meinen Bruder, dabei sehen wir uns nicht ein bisschen ähnlich. Wäre wahrscheinlich auch nicht gut, wenn sie wüsste das er mein Geliebter ist. Die würden mich wegen Verführung Minderjähriger anzeigen. - "Wegen ihm wollte ich auch mit ihnen reden. Ich weiss immer noch nicht, was er eigentlich für Verletzungen hat und wie lange er hier bleiben muss."  
  
"Natürlich. Kommen sie mit in mein Büro, da können wir in ruhe reden." und so taperte sie vor ihm her in Richtung Büro.  
  
Zum ersten mal besah er sie sich genauer. Man musste schließlich wissen mit wem man es zu tun hatte. Sie hatte Schokobraune Haare, die sie zu 2 Rattenschwänzen zusammengebunden trug und eine bunte Brille auf der Nase, die eher in das Gesicht einer 13 Jährigen gepasst hätte. Sie war nicht zu Schlank, hatte aber trotzdem eine Figur, die er persönlich als hübsch bezeichnet hätte, sie trug eine blaue jeans mit leichtem Schlag und bordeauxrote Buffalos mit bestimm 5 cm dicken Sohlen [2]. Er grinste, diese Kombination an Klamotten war echt zu drollig. - Ja, wir deutschen haben halt nen besonderen Geschmack! - Sie hielt ihm eine Tür auf und machten es sich in dem babyrosa gestrichenen Raum bequem.  
  
"Also, ich will nicht lange um den heißen Brei rumreden. Die Psyche des Jungen ist stark angegriffen und er total verängstigt und verstört, aber ich glaube nicht das ihm ein Psychologe besser helfen könnte als sie, deshalb sehe ich davon ab ihn deswegen in eine Klinik zu überweisen. Seine körperlichen Verletzungen sind nicht so schwerwiegend, wie ich angenommen hatte. Er hat viele Blaueflecken und Prellungen. Außerdem hat er sich 3 Rippen gebrochen und den rechten Fuß verstaucht." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und sah Schuldig mitfühlend an. Es war furchtbar wenn jemand den man liebte so schreckliche Dinge angetan wurden. "Die Verletzungen die durch die Vergewaltigung entstanden sind, sind wohl die schwersten, wollen sie genaueres wissen, oder reicht es ihnen wenn ich bei dieser Aussage bleibe."  
  
Schuldig schluckte hart. Nein, er wollte es lieber nicht wissen, aber irgendwie war er ziemlich fertig und so schüttelte er nur leicht den Kopf. Er sah in das Verständnisvolle Gesicht der jungen Frau und war ihr dankbar, dass er nicht weiter fragen musste.  
  
"Ich denke es reicht wenn er 3 Tage hier bleibt. Ich möchte ihn nicht zusätzlich damit belasten, dass er unter vielen fremden Menschen bleibt. Aber, er braucht noch mindestens 1 ½ Wochen Bettruhe." Schuldig nickte nur wieder und sie lächelte freundlich. "Sie sollten wieder zu ihm gehen, er wird bestimmt bald aufwachen."  
  
"Er ist schon wach. Er hatte einen Albtraum und ist dadurch aufgewacht." Das Stimmte zumindest teilweise, aber er konnte ihr ja nicht sagen, dass er Nagi mit seiner Telepathi aus dem Schlaf geholt hatte. "Der Blonde Junge von vorhin ist jetzt bei ihm. Kann ich über Nacht hier bleiben?" sie nickte und lächelte wieder verständnisvoll. "Danke für ihre Hilfe. Wir sehen uns bestimmt noch." und so machte Schuldig sich wieder auf den Weg zu den Beiden Jungen.  
  
Im ´Kitten in the house` hatte derweil Yohji die liebe Manx angerufen und sie gebeten vorbei zu kommen, da sie etwas wichtiges mit ihr zu besprechen hatten und Ken hatte sich vor den Fernseher geschmissen und sah, wie sollte es auch anders sein, Fußball.  
  
Aya hatte sich lieber in sein Zimmer verzogen. Nun lag er auf seinem Bett und dachte nach. Er war froh, dass einer von ihnen noch hatte mit Schuldig und Nagi reden müssen. Er hätte es nicht länger in Omis Nähe ausgehalten. Nicht das er den jungen nicht mochte, aber neuerdings fühlte er sich irgendwie merkwürdig wenn er zu lange mit ihm zusammen war. - Was ist nur mit mir los? Er war heute so besorgt um den Kleinen Schwarz, dass er selbst ausgesehen hätte als würde er gleich weinen und ich hätte ihm am liebsten in den Arm genommen. Und dann hab ich auch noch zugestimmt, das die beiden mit zu uns kommen, nur weil es seine Idee war. Und dann kribbelt auch noch mein ganzer Körper, wenn er mich berührt. Was soll das bloß? - er seufzte einmal gequält und ging dann wieder nach unten, er hatte Manx´s Wagen gehört und nun begann der ´Kriegsrat`, zu dem er nicht zu spät kommen wollte. Als er in den Missionsraum kam saßen die anderen 3 bereits auf den Sofas und Sesseln verteil. Er würdigte Manx ein kurzes "Hallo" und sah mal wieder angeekelt weg. - Nicht, das sie nicht hübsch ist, aber sie rennt wirklich immer rum wie eine Nutte. Röcke bis knapp über den Hintern, kurze Tops und schwarze Stiefel. Ich sollte ihr eigentlich mal sagen, das sie einen Modeberater aufsuchen soll. - elegant ließ er sich auf ´seinen` Sessel fallen, und wurde von den Versammelten erwartungsvoll gemustert. - Wie sollte es auch anders sein. Ich muss wieder die schlechten Nachrichten überbringen. - sachlich wie immer kam er natürlich gleich auf den Punkt "Brad Crawford und Farfarello sind tot." diese Worte zauberten schon mal ein lächeln auf das Gesicht der Rothaarigen. "Omi ist im Krankenhaus und redet mit Schuldig und Nagi, die, sobald Nagi wieder auf den Beinen ist, hier wohnen werden und als weitere Mitglieder von Weiss fungieren werden." er machte eine Pause und sah Manx abwartend an. Es war äußerst schwer für ihn ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, als ihre Gesichtsfarbe begann zwischen schneeweiss und rubinrot zu wechseln.  
  
"Sie werden was? Wie habt ihr euch dass denn Bitte vorgestellt? Nur weil Brad tot ist ist das doch noch kein Grund für den Rest ihres Teams überzulaufen!" sie sah die jungen Männer sezierend an.  
  
"Doch ist es." mischte sich Aya da auch schon wieder ein. "Wie haben Brad nämlich nicht umgebracht. Schuldig hat ihn erschossen, weil er Nagi nicht losgelassen hat."  
  
"Und wieso sollte Schuldig ihn deswegen erschießen? Das ist doch kein Grund, seinen leader umzubringen, schon gar nicht für Schuldig."  
  
Nun wollte auch Yohji nicht länger tatenlos rumsitzen und antwortete anstelle Aya`s. "Weil er und Nagi ein Paar sind und Crawford den Kleinen Vergewaltigt und Verprügelt hat. Er wollte nicht, dass er den Jungen schon wieder quält."  
  
Die junge Frau war leicht blass um die Nase und sah ihn schockiert an "Er hat was? Er hat seinen eigenen Teamkollegen misshandelt?"  
  
"Ja hat er, und deswegen liegt Nagi auch im Krankenhaus. Versteh doch Manx, sie brauchen unsere Hilfe." Ayas Stimme war nicht kalt und emotionslos, wie sonst. Was er sagte hörte sich an wie eine Mischung aus flehen und mitleid. Auch seine Augen waren nicht wie sonst. In ihnen glomm ein kleines Feuer, das keiner von ihnen zu deuten wusste. - Sie muss unbedingt ja sagen. Omi würde total zusammenbrechen, wenn er ihnen nicht helfen könnte. Er ist so gerechtigkeitsliebend und will immer helfen, auch wenn es unmöglich erscheint. -  
  
Manx stöhnte einmal gequält. "Ich wette das war Omis Idee." Ein kollektives nicken bestätigte sie in ihrer Meinung. "Das war ja so klar. Er weiss genau, dass ich ihm nichts abschlagen kann. Also gut. Ich werde den Kritikern bescheid geben. Aber eines würde mich doch noch interessieren: Woher wisst ihr das die beiden ein Paar sind und das Crawford Naoe vergewaltigt hat? Das würde Schuldig euch doch niemals freiwillig erzählen, und Naoe schon gar nicht."  
  
"Natürlich hat er uns das nicht alles erzählt, aber wir sind ja nicht blöd. Er hat uns nur gesagt das Brad ihn des öfteren verprügelt oder Farfarello zum ´spielen` in den Keller gesperrt hat. Aber wenn man Schuldig sieht wie er sich um den kleinen kümmert oder hört wie er ihn immer Häschen nennt ist das nicht mehr zu übersehen, das muss Liebe sein. Und was die Vergewaltigungen angeht, guck dir Nagi an und sein Verhalten und sein Aussehen sprechen Bände. So sieht man nicht aus und benimmt sich nicht so, nur weil man verprügelt wurde." Yohji hielt damit alles für gesagt und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, wobei er Manx noch ein freundliches "Wir sehen uns früh genug." Zuflötete und dann endgültig verschwand.  
  
"Wenn ihr näheres wisst ruft ihr mich an, okay?" Manx wartete keine antwort mehr ab, sondern machte sich auf den Weg zurück zur arbeit, sie hatte schließlich wieder viel zu tun. - Na toll, das bedeutet mal wieder überstunden. Die Kritiker werden bestimmt ewig darüber diskutieren, ob wir die beiden aufnehmen. Aber Omi will es ja so und das was er will bekommt er auch. -  
  
"Ken du rufst Omi an, und fragst ihn wie die Dinge stehen. Wenn alles klar ist kannst du ja mit ihm zu Schuldigs und Nagis alter Wohnung fahren und ihre Klamotten holen. Die können sich ja nicht komplett neu einkleiden."  
  
"Mach ich. Du Aya, ich hätte nicht gedacht das du auf Omis Idee eingehst, ich bin stolz auf dich. Du bist also doch nicht so herzlos wie man manchmal glauben möchte." Ken smilte ihn einmal an und machte sich auf, das Telefon zu benutzen.  
  
TBC  
  
Ja, Chapter 5 ist nun auch vorbei. Ist zwar n bisserl kurz geworden, aber ich glaub, das ist ne gute Stelle um aufzuhören. Wie gesagt, schreibt mir, wenn ihr ne Fortsetzung wollt, sonst giebt`s keine *bäh*  
  
H.E.L  
  
Rikku-san  
  
  
  
[1] Wer`s nicht weiss, das sich die süßen Zöpfchen die man an den Seiten trägt. [2] Die nette Ärztin ist gar keine Darstellung meiner bescheidenen Person, nein 


End file.
